cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of Eagles Landing I
The Rise of the Guardian Nation (196- - 199- New Thedria The nation of New Thedria was a monarchical society controlled by a monarch known as the King. The identity of the monarch was kept a secrete in order to prevent an assassination attempt by enemies. The public were forced to live a backward lifestyle. While the upper class lived in homes heated by electricity with computers connecting to the internet, the people lived in state operated housing station that resembled shacks. (Today, none of these housing unites remain). The people of New Thedria began to learn of there misfortune when a leader accidentally mentioned the invoation of heated water in a speech. This innovation was demanded by the public and was denied. The Rise of the Guardian Society The misspeak of the government official led to the rise of a secrete organization know as the Guardian Society. This group of people were established to remove the monarchy of New Thedria and replace it with a democracy, a government ruled by the people. On a October day, the Guardia movement launched there revolt against the New Thedrian monarchy by destroying the Great Hall. The destruction of the Great Hall proved to be more that a symbolic destruction of the Monarchy when it was discovered that the only heir to the throne had been killed in the explosion. With this first act of "treason against the Law" the Guardian Society began to win over the population and take control of government. The recruitment of Buzzboygt On June 19, 1967, buzzboygt joined the fight against the New Thedrian monarchy. Buzzboygt was an uneducated, uncivil son of a blacksmith. Many of the leaders of the movement saw little of the new recruit, but one leader, James Johnson, believed that he had great chance for sucess. He proved himself of the battlefield countless times and proved to be a viable leader. The Death of the Royal Family At the battle of New Thesbia, the royal family was captured by a two young men named Eric Crane and Josh Phillips. The two men "escorted" the monarchs to a court room that was set up in the leadership tent of the Guardian Society. The Monarchical Family was tried and convicted with four counts of treason, eight counts of crimes against humanity, and over one thousand counts of murder. The punishment was originally going to be death by hanging, but Eric Crane suggested that death by torturer must be placed upon the monarch, King Welsu Hersadon, for his own acts against the people. It was agreed by all and after four months of torturer, the monarch died. The Democratic Years of Anarchy For several years after, the Guardian Society supervised the democracy that was suppose to ensue in peace and prosperty. The reality of the deomocracy was mob rule. Many people died, as no one was able to control the masses. Several people suggest a stronger government, but were quickly murdered. After a decade of chaos, Eric Crane and others took control of the government and established a oligarchy. This olograchy was called the Guardians. James Johnson, the Guardian of Laws, suggested that military leader, buzzboygt, shiuld serve as a Forregn Affairs leader. It was agreed unanimously. The Guardian Nation (199- - December 2007) The Guardian Nation consisted of modern day Eagles Landing. This nation was controlled by the Guardians, an oligarchy that took control after the New Thedria Civil War. The Guardians were as follows: *'The Guardian of the Nation' - Head of Foreign Affairs (buzzboygt) *'The True Guardian of the Laws' - Head of Laws, Judiciary, Punishment (Eric Crane) *'The Guardian of the Laws'- Assistant to the true Guardian of the Laws (Only Position Known to the Public) (James Johnson) *'The Guardian of Truth' - Head Propagandist and Public Education (Steve McClar) *'The Guardian of War' - Head of the Military (Philip Newpourt) *'The Guardian of Money' - Head of Finance (Josh Phillips) When the Guardian of Truth and the Guardian of War began a power hungry assault against the other Guardians, buzzboygt entered exile in the nation of GrecoRomania. The True Guardian of Laws vanished, thought to have died in battle. The Guardian of Money was killed for not giving enough funding to military spending. After destroying the other members, the Guardian of War murdered the Guardian of Truth. He declared himself, the Guardian of All to the masses. He was assassinated by a civilian with a gardening hoe, now the state symbol of anarchy. The Anarchy (January 2008 - February 2008) The Guardian Nation entered a state of anarchy, each man was for his own. Several towns in the regions became city-states and were the only security from the neighboring empires. Category:History of Eagles Landing